The present disclosure relates generally to a development environment for wireless electronic device application development. In particular, the disclosure relates to application development for a first electronic device, such as a user mobile device, and a second electronic device, such as a wearable computer device.
An integrated development environment (IDE) is an application including various features to assist a software development process. Features of an IDE include, e.g., a source code editor, a debugger, a compiler, an interpreter, etc. The IDE can provide information to a developer about potential problems with source code that has been written, reasons that source code fails to compile, status information related to executing source code, output produced by executing source code, etc.
An application may be developed for execution by a first electronic device and a corresponding application may be developed for a second electronic device capable of communicating with the first electronic device. A software developer may benefit from a development environment that is tailored to development of software for a first electronic device and an associated second electronic device.